Research will be done in two areas: 1. Dextran Biosynthesis: We will purify and characterize the enzymes involved in dextran biosynthesis by a cariogenic microorganism (Strep mutans). Efforts will be directed at the elucidation of inhibitors for these enzymes. 2. Microtubule Chemistry: The role of nucleotides in the microtubule assembly process will be studied. Catalysis of nucleotide exchange reactions by microtubular protein will be investigated.